Night Revealances
by ForeverHalfa
Summary: It all began with Danny falling asleep in class, then came a conference, and a ghost. Secrets will be revealed.
1. It begins

**It's snowing outside, for like the third time this week and the snows up to my knees. The sad part is that it isn't packing snow, but at least what's falling isn't that much... I wish it was summer...**

**If I owned Danny Phantom there would be new episodes galore, since there is not, I do not own Danny Phantom.**

It was another day at Casper High, classes in session and the halls dead quiet. Daniel Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom, struggled between school and fighting ghosts on a daily basis, but he did it nonetheless.

Danny sat at his desk, his face lay on the wooden top with his raven hair drooping over.

"Mr. Fenton!"

Danny's head shot up.

"Where!" His eyes searched the room. The rest of the class laughed, Danny lowered his head, Lancer sighed.

"Daniel, I would appreciate it if you managed to stay awake. I realize that haiku isn't the most exciting thing in the world, but at least _try_ to stay awake."

"Yes sir."

"I would like to speak with you after class."

"Yes sir." Danny pulled out a pencil from his backpack and began to sketch on one of his spiral notebooks when Sam passed him a note.

_You okay Danny?_

_Yeah._

Danny passed the note back to Sam, who wrote something on it quickly, tossing it back when Lancer wasn't looking.

_Ghost Problems?_

_Yeah, I was up until five, God, I must've caught the Box Ghost ten times. Wake me up if I fall asleep again._

Danny handed the note back to Sam, who gave a small chuckle, nodded her head.

*line break*

The class filed out, leaving the place desolate except for Danny and Lancer. Lancer sighed and placed his pen behind his ear.

"Daniel, I think it's about time I saw your parents for a conference." Danny yelled internally, but kept a poker face. "Your grades are slipping, disappearing in the middle of class, and lastly coming in late with no form of excuse. Now, I would like for you to sit at your desk while I call your parents. YOU ARE NOT TO MOVE."

Danny slumped over when he reached his desk, proceeding to then open a book, only pretending to glance at its contents.

He saw Lancer pull out his phone using his peripheral vision, using speed dial to phone his home. Danny listened to the conversation, his face became even more worried throughout the conversation.

"I'll see you soon Mrs. Fenton." Lancer flipped the phone shut, glancing over to see if Danny was still there. He sighed, pulling out a red pen and began to check papers. A small knock sounded at the door, opening a moment later. Lancer looked up, slightly frustrated at the interruption, which quickly turned into a smile.

"Ah, Ms. Fenton, is there something I can help you with?" Jazz smiled, closing the door behind her.

"Actually Mr. Lancer I was wondering if I could have a word with Danny..." Lancer gave a skeptic look, but nodded in approval. Jazz sped over to Danny, her face directly next to his.

"What are you going to do? They're getting suspicious about what's been happening..." Jazz whispered.

"God, I don't know Jazz. If we mention something about ghosts they'll freak, even more so if they knew what I am. That's just asking for trouble." Danny shook his head, placing it on Jazz's shoulder.

"Whatever happens I'll be there for you little brother." Jazz hugged Danny tightly, a small smile grew on his face.

"Thanks Jazz." The door busted open, Maddie and Jack Fenton stood poised to attack, relaxing slightly after a few seconds. Their faces held frowns as they walked over to the chairs, putting their guns away as they sat in the two that were closest to the door. Danny sighed, taking the one closest to the window, in case he had to make a break for it. Jazz placed her hands on his shoulders, her brows knitted with uncertainty.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Daniel has been, almost daily, leaving abruptly in the middle of class claiming he has to use the restroom. He often comes in late as well, frequently looking as though he'd been beaten. Not to mention he falls asleep practically every day in my class." The Fenton parents stared horror struck at Danny.

"Danny, what's going on?" Maddie asked, full of genuine worry.

"Nothing, it's just that...things...have kinda...well-" Danny stopped as he saw blue leave his mouth.

"I have to go!" Danny shouted, running towards the door, only to be stopped by his parents.

"You're not going anywhere, mister." His mom hissed, but her faced quickly dropped as her attention was now turned elsewhere.

_"Please be the Box Ghost!"_ Danny silently prayed as he turned his head.

"Hello, Ghostboy."

_Oh no._

**Mwhahaha! Evil cliffhanger! So who do you guys think it is? Read and Review please!**

**~ForeverHalfa**


	2. Into the dream

**Wow! I can't believe the reviews and favorites for this story! Seeing the 29 emails in my inbox made my crummy day (I broke out into my school's marching band dance, yes, color me a nerd for being in marching band)! :D I'm sorry this is so short but I've been away all day today (lol, wasn't fun either) and I figured something was better than nothing. Although I can guarantee chapter three will be up tomorrow! Woot woot!**

**Onward!**

**I do not own Danny Phantom! He belongs to Butch Hartman and not us fans *tears*.**

Danny ran over to his backpack ripping out two ectopistols and tossing one to Jazz. They stood shoulder to shoulder, ready to attack.

"What do you want Nocturne?" Danny spat, Nocturne laughed.

"Revenge, ghost boy, for ruining my plans. So now I'm going to ruin your life." Nocturne threw a ball of blue energy at Danny and Jazz. Danny pushed Jazz onto the ground as he absorbed the attack, sending him flying into the back wall of the classroom. The adults merely gasped in horror, paralyzed in fear and astonishment.

"DANNY!" Jazz shouted, rushing over to his side to find him unconscious. She turned her gaze to Nocturne, her eyes full of anger. She fired three blasts at him, only for Nocturne to regenerate. Jack and Maddie snapped from their gaze, pulling out their own ectoweapons.

"What did you do to my baby boy?" Maddie yelled. Nocturne laughed once more, shaking off the dust that clung to him.

"Don't worry humans, you will join the halfa in his slumber soon enough." Puzzled looks began to show across everyone's faces. Nocturne formed another ball of blue energy, this time hitting everyone in the room.

"Sweet dreams." Was the last thing they heard before the wave of darkness washed over them.

*line break*

"Sweetheart, wake up." The voice was tense, he felt a nudge on his shoulders but turned away.

"Danny." A feminine voice called. he opened his eyes, sighed, but then did a double take.

They were in the lab, Lancer, his mom and dad, Jazz, and himself.

"How'd we get here?" Danny asked. Jazz helped him up, Danny clutched his head in pain.

"I thought that you would know." Jazz said unhelpfully.

"Who was that Daniel?" Lancer monotoned. Danny sighed again.

"That was Nocturne, the ghost of sleep-" Danny was interrupted by a purple mist that formed in the center of the room, showing the outline of Nocturne.

"And you are in my dream world, here to witness the deepest secret that he has never shared with you."

Jazz and Danny exchanged nervous glances.

"Have fun in my realm." Nocturne disappeared, then there were three distinct footsteps sounded from the stairs.

"Come on Danny, you gotta check it out."

**Again, sorry for the shortness but I promise tomorrows will be longer! T.T" Thanks again to all that reviewed! Nothing motivates me more than reviews! Hopefully I can type this up in my bio class since we never do anything in there *sigh*. Speaking of bio, you can tell you're a DP fan when every time you hear 'hybrid' you think of Danny and internally fangirl scream. Heheheh. :D**

**~ForeverHalfa**


	3. The Explanation

**Hey Everyone! There's just something I wanted to let y'all know so here I go...**

**NeverEnough15 inspired me with writing this story and this was originally her idea. I didn't mean to make mine so similar to hers nor did I remember that this was originally her idea *curse you terrible memory* until she told me. Many writers on here inspire me to write my own versions of their stories, and since I only got my account less than a week ago it's really hard for me to keep track of what I've been reading and the stories 'I've' thought of because of this (I've discovered this site in November, sad I know, but I've been writing since September). If any of my stories seem relatively familiar to any of your stories let me know and I'll be sure to credit you for the original idea. Sorry for this long paragraph. Heheheh.**

**And to Pink Monster GRRR, I included a non real word last chapter which was monotoned. Which is now a real word according to my Microsoft Word (or it should be anyways). :D**

**Thanks to all that reviewed! I appreciate anything you have to offer and I check them at every available possibility! *lol I totally didn't find a way to log into my account from school, what are you talking about?***

**And now, what you are probably waiting for...**

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM NOR TKAM (you'll see later)! D:**

The dream versions of Sam, Tucker, and Danny appeared, walking towards the non-working portal. The adults stood baffled, Danny paralyzed, and Jazz in fear. Tucker bounced gleefully over to the computer, as did the parents.

"Can you find the problem Tuck?" Dream Danny asked, examining the portal.

"Nah dude, it's not a computer problem, that's a given." The technogeek pushed up his glasses and folded his arms.

"Aren't you curious what's inside Danny?" Sam asked. Danny turned back to the portal.

"Yeah, who knows what kind of awesome, super cool things exist on the other side of that portal?" Dream Danny removed the hazmat suit from the wall.

"Smile." Sam took a picture, smiling as it developed, then turning her head back to Danny.

"Wait a minute." Sam ripped the face off.

"You're not walking around with THAT on your chest." Dream Danny smiled while Danny has moved to the corner, sitting upright in the fetal position. His other self entered the portal. There were a few moments of silence, following by a short 'beep'. Then everything went green.

The adults held up their hands to shield their eyes, but stopped when they heard a bloodcurdling scream. Dream Danny stumbled out, his suit reversed, hair white and eyes a radioactive ectoplasmic green. Dream Sam caught him, only for him to fall through her grasp.

"Danny, you're a ghost!" Sam screeched. Danny's eyes grew huge.

"No I can't be dead!" Right on cue the two rings formed, leaving Danny Fenton. Tucker inspected him thoroughly.

"I think you're only half ghost, dude." Then the three disappear entirely, leaving the room in a state full of shock.

"Why didn't-" Maddie began but disappeared, as did Jack.

_They must've wakened._

The scenery changed again, he and Sam were sitting on top of hill watching the sun set. Sam leaned in, causing Danny to snap awake. He screamed as the helmet snapped into tiny fragments, relaxing a moment later. He saw his parents waking on the opposite side of the room, slowly getting to their feet.

"Mom! Dad!" He called, they ran over to him, unable to move due the ghost proof binds that held him tightly.

"Why didn't you tell us sweetheart?" Maddie questioned, ripping apart the binds.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't accept me..." Danny stood up flexing his arms.

"Danny-boy that's nonsense! We love you no matter what!" His dad beamed. Danny smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course, you're our son. Nothing will ever change that. May we see your ghost form?" Maddie encouraged. Danny extended his arms so that they were perpendicular to his body.

"_I'm Goin' Ghost!" _ Danny shouted, the rings forming at his waist, one traveling in each direction. He opened his neon green eyes to find his parents smiling. He returned their smile and walked over to them, their eyes shimmering with happiness.

"So how do we wake them up?" Maddie asked.

"Leave that to me." Danny turned intangible, jumping into Lancer. Silence passed for a moment, Lancer shot up screaming and eyes blue. The halfa did a front flip, landing perfectly.

"TO KILL A MOCKINGBIRD! I didn't believe it at first but I certainly do now!" Lancer's eyes were wide but they didn't show any sign of anger or distrust, only understanding. Danny smiled.

"How'd you do that anyways?" Jack asked, Danny shrugged., continuing to rub the back of his neck.

"Well, I can kinda...sorta... enter people's dreams...like how a ghost can overshadow but with slightly different principles. I think I should wake Jazz." Danny turned intangible and leapt into Jazz. She screamed, the helmet shattered and Danny flew out, a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"Dang it! I was having that Harvard dream again, and you had to ruin it with Dash. AGAIN!" Danny laughed in midair, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Sorry Jazz, I couldn't resist."

"Fine." Jazz sucked Danny into the Fenton Thermos.

"Jeez Jazz, sorry!" He called from inside of the thermos. Jazz released him, his face held annoyance.

"You know I hate that." Danny crossed his arms, his tail flicking wildly. A throat cleared behind them.

"So what about the ghost?" Lancer asked. Danny turned to Jazz.

"What time is it?" Jazz checked her watch.

"5:47am." Danny flew to the window, his face turned into a frown.

"I'll be right back." Danny turned invisible, exiting the room.

"I still can't believe that Danny is Phantom." Maddie shook her head, smiling.

"I can't believe he fooled us for so long!" Jack said, puzzled. Lancer just stared silently.

"How long have you known Jazz?" Her mother questioned, Jazz smiled.

"A little after we visited Vlad's for the first time, but Danny didn't know that I knew until a couple of weeks ago." Danny reappeared, his face filled with horror. He sat on the ground, clutching his head.

"It's bad, really really bad."

**I made it longer! *Cracks fingers* My god, even at 60 wpm that took an hour to type DX**

**Spell check is irritating, it claims that ECTOBLASTIC is a word and NOT ECTOPLASMIC! WTC? **

**I'm not southern just so y'all know, in fact I have no idea why I EVEN type it. Meh, do I even have an accent? Hmmm... O.o *Is now considering Danny's accent and my own***

**Yes, I included some minor DxS, sorry if you're not a fan of it. **

**And now for more news!**

**Good News; I have no school tomorrow 'cause the juniors have testing, so hopefully I can write the next chapter earlier than usual. ^^ Also the next chapter will be even longer~~~!**

**Bad News: I am now off to make the world screech in pain as I play my cello. *squeak squeak squeak*Oh yah, you're all jealous (I got it Friday and I'm terrible! :D)**

**~ForeverHalfa**


	4. Not Good

**Ah, I love not having school so. ^^ Sitting around, catching up on sleep, writing fanfiction, it's awesome. Not to mention the I can wear my DP fangirl shirt today (my friend made it for my bday, huzzah, nothing says fangirl like a shirt!) whooo! And I managed not to kill the world with my horrid cello playing, always a plus. :D**

**I do not own Danny Phantom!**

Jazz wrapped her hands around Danny.

"It's that bad?" Danny nodded his head.

"What did you see Danny?" Maddie asked, stoking his snow white hair. he looked into her lavender eyes, then sighed.

"Sleepwalkers, everywhere, they've taken over Amity. There's thousands of them..." Danny placed his head on his knees, only for his head to be brought up by Jazz.

"Danny, you're not as weak as you were last time, not to mention that you're probably the most powerful halfa in existence. Scratch that, ARE." She hugged him, revitalizing his spirit.

"Plus, maybe Sam and Tucker got out before they took over..." Jazz pondered, Danny pulled out his cell phone.

"Danny? Is that you?"

"Oh thank god Sam! You made it out! Where are you?"

"In your basement, we ran here as quickly as we could. We were able to get up the ghost shield before it was too late. However, there are a couple of...unexpected stragglers..." Sam spat the words like they were acid.

"Like who?"

"Just come here and find out. Tucker says he has no idea how long the shield will last, you might wanna be here for that happens."

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Be safe."

"Always." he flipped the phone shut and a smile grew.

"They made it."

"So...where are they...?" Lancer asked.

"The lab, Tucker was able to get the shield up. Everyone grab hands, I'm gonna fly us to Fenton Works." Jazz grabbed onto Danny's hand, but the parents remained.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Danny, you can't possibly lift us all simultaneously." His mother stated, he laughed.

"Mom, I can life a standard size school bus full of kids, I think we'll be fine. I'm gonna try to pass my invisibility through all of you, which I'm highly positive I can do, so don't freak." They all nodded, Maddie grabbed Jazz's, Jack to Danny's, and Lancer to Jack's. Danny closed his eyes in concentration, reopening them to have them shine even brighter. They turned invisible, passing through the roof and into the open sky and began flying to Fenton Works. Sleepwalkers stormed the streets in seemingly endless rows that looked exactly the same.

"I see what you meant." Jazz whispered, but it was all they needed to hear, they began to charge. No longer needing to stay hidden they turned visible while Danny increased in speed. He dropped them inside the shield, reverting back to his human form before dropping through the shield himself.

"Come on." Danny ushered them into the door and was swarmed by Tucker and Sam instantly.

"Dude, awesome!" Tucker high fived him, while Sam hugged him.

"I was so worried, we tried calling you..."

"Nocturne kinda sent us to witness my...'beginning'... So now they know." Sam opened the door to the basement. Their footsteps echoed eerily. When they reached the basement Danny realized what Sam had been talking about.

Dash, Paulina, Star and Kwan resorted to one of the corners (which Sam dubbed the emo corner) and were crying profusely. The Manson's and Foley's were chatted nervously nearby, their expression turned to surprise.

"Daniel? How did you get here?" Pamela asked.

"You didn't tell them?" Sam shook her head. Danny ignored the question, walking over to the weapons vault. He pressed his finger onto the identification pad where it beeped in recognition. It opened to a fully stocked ecto weapon arsenal, Danny removed them from the wall and gave them to Sam and Tucker who dispersed them amongst them. Danny removed the hazmat suits from the wall, throwing them onto a nearby table.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please?" The crowd silenced themselves, staring intently at Danny.

"Alright, could everyone please put on a hazmat and stand over there?"

"Why should we listen to you, Fenton?" Dash sneered.

"Because Dash, unlike you, I hunt ghosts on a daily basis and this is the only solution I can think of. So shut up and get your suit." Danny had to restrain every urge for his eyes to glow green, but regardless Dash obeyed. Danny gave a gasp in surprise as his ghost sense went off, but unfortunately everyone saw.

"What was THAT?" Kwan yelled.

"That's a ghost sense! I remember 'cause when we were in the hospital that was my power! My boyfriend Danny Phantom told me so!" Paulina announced.

"WHAT?" The parents yelled.

"JUST GET READY AND TO THE ROOF!" Danny yelled, grabbing a Fenton Thermos and hurried towards the door to see nothing but sleepwalkers.

Then the screaming began.

**Alright I'm finally done with this chapter! And since I haven't eaten yet today I think I just might do that and watch dome reruns of Danny Phantom I have on my DVR. Maybe I'll even get the next chapter up later... *sly smile* :D**

**~ForeverHalfa**


	5. Make or break

**Alright! Two chapters in one day, I'm on a roll (cept this one is kinda short, I've been a little busy, sorry ^^"")! After nuking my subway sandwich (only half of it was decently warm too!) I present to you all what happens when I am fed. It can be magical, these results. :D  
**

**I do not own Danny Phantom!**

Paulina, Mrs. Foley, and the Manson's screamed shrilly while Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Danny's parents open fired. Danny took a step back.

"How...?"

"The ghost shield failed!" Tucker yelled.

"Danny! Go ghost!" Jazz screamed, hiding under one of the tables for cover.

"_I'm goin' ghost!" _Danny held his hands over his head, closing his eyes as the rings appeared at his waist., travelling in each direction. his clothes became a black and white hazmat with DP insignia on his chest and hair pure white. Danny opened his eyes, laughing at the faces of the A-list.

"Danny!" Danny fired an ectoblast, destroying the ghost that held Jazz, catching her before she hit the ground.

"Grab what you can and follow me!" Danny stopped at the door, his eyes glowing a bright blue.

"You guys need to chill out!" Danny froze all of the sleepwalkers where they stood, destroying them with another ectoblast. He rounded to the second flight of stairs, shooting anything that was a ghost.

"Get to the Op. Center!" Sam nodded. Danny flew intangibly through the walls and to the center, pressing the buttons to release it from the house. Everyone else came through the refrigerator, coughing.

"Mom! Take the controls!" Maddie slid into the chair while Danny flew out of the ship, flying right next to it.

"I'll distract them you guys go on ahead!" Danny turned around to face the hundreds of sleepwalkers that were tailing him.

"Seriously! When will you guys give up?" Danny threw ectoblasts at them, causing several of the to disappear. Next shooting ice rays which killed most of them off in a single shot.

"This is just too eas-" Danny went numb and began to fall. His eyes slowly blurred until they finally shut.

**And chapter! Nah, just kiddin', here's a little more.**

"Mrs. Fenton! Danny's hurt!" Maddie turned the jet around, opening the roof of the jet so that Danny would be caught by Sam Tucker, and Jack. Sam rested his head on her lap as he turned human again. Jazz brought the first aid kit, removing some of its contents.

"Oh God! His back is totally burned!" Sam began to cry almost uncontrollably. Jazz began to disinfect his wounds, wrapping them with gauze.

"Hopefully this will stop the bleeding, if not then I don't know if he's gonna make it."

**Yes, another cliffie ^^". Please don't shoot me! I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow too! Btw spell check is horrid, stupid thing. So what do you guys think? Is Danny gonna make it? Reviews? :D**

**~ForeverHalfa**


	6. News

**Half day today, sigh. I wish it was Friday, that way I could have more time to write and draw (not that I'm good at either T.T") Here's chapter 6 (even though it's kinda a filler chapter, sorry D:)!**

**If I owned Danny Phantom the world would have new episodes, since there are none I don't own DP.**

"Isn't there any way we can stop the bleeding?" Sam asked. Removing his shirt and ripping it into small bandages which she tied around his wounds. Jazz shook her head.

"We don't have an ice dispenser, they only thing we can do until we land is apply pressure and hope that Danny's accelerated healing will save him." Jazz applied her fingers to the main blood vessels, cutting off the circulation to form a clot.

"Wait, shouldn't the sleepwalkers be following us?"

"I don't know Star! I mean, I'm like traumatized that my boyfriend was really the nerd Fenton..."

"Shut up Paulina! This _is not _the time for your idiotic soap opera, cry me a river shallow girl. Jazz, where should I put my hands?"

"Two inches above the gash on his spine, don't press too hard." Sam did as she was told.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHALLOW GOTH GIRL? _NOBODY LIKES YOU!_" Sam turned her dead in the eye.

"Paulina, obviously that's not the case, and I thought I told you to shut up." Sam hissed. Paulina huffed, turning to gossip with Star.

"You can remove your hands, his bleeding is almost done he's begun to heal." Sam removed her hands, staring at the combination of red and green blood that soaked her hands, taking one of the disinfectant wipes to clean her hands.

"I think we'll land in this forest, there's nobody around here, food is plentiful, and I don't they'll find us here."

"Sure thing Mrs. F, whatever you think is best." Tucker replied, looking intently on his PDA.

"Tucker, what are you doing on there anyways?" Jazz asked, her brows furrowing.

"Trying to get the latest updates on Nocturne, Amity may no longer be broadcasting but Chicago is." Tucker turned up the volume on his PDA to the maximum setting.

"_For the past day local suburb Amity Park, located thirty miles east of Chicago and near the Indiana border, has been experiencing its worst ghost attack yet. Sources suggest that a ghost called 'Nocturne' has put the entire city to sleep as well as the surrounding area. Amity Park is also world renowned for its local superpowered ghost teen Danny Phantom, who is mysteriously absent or has already been snagged by this ghost's web of dreams. We now take you Ashley Vandom who is flying over the outskirts of Amity."_

_"Thank you Matt, as you can see there are hundreds of ghosts marching out of the city, no doubt trying to spread their reign. It's probably best to flee the surrounding area, the government has sent their ghost hunting unit into action, who are currently trying to come up with a plan to stop this before it is too late. We have our suspicions that the headquarters of this ghost is at Axiom Labs, or least that's where the source seems to be coming from. Get outta here NOW!" _Several sleepwalkers began to charge at the helicopter, interrupting the signal. Tucker turned off his PDA, sighing deeply.

"The GIW are a bunch of boneheads, there's no way they're competent enough to take down a ghost like Nocturne." Sam said shaking her head.

"That just leaves us." Jazz smiled.

"Only Danny's outta commission, at least for the next day or two, that wound is considerably worse than some of the others he's gotten..." Maddie flinched uncomfortably, landing the jet softly.

"He'll be fine after he's rested, in the meantime we have to get ready, we're gonna need all the help we can get. That means training, ALL of you." The other teens ignored them, Sam hissed. Jazz sighed.

"This is going to be so much fun. I can see her complaining of a broken nail ALREADY."

"Relax Sam, maybe this won't be so bad-" Tucker said, putting his hand around her, only to flinch as Paulina screamed.

"AGH! I BROKE MY NAIL! STUPID NAIL FILER!"

"...or not..."

**Alright, I probably won't update tomorrow 'cause I have a math test and music test to study for (gotta love Algebra ll), in addition to this totally fun bio homework. But I can guarantee one on Friday ;D.**

**God I sound so enthusiastic, whooo...**

**~ForeverHalfa**


	7. The Plan

**Ug, today was a crappy day even though it was a half day. I was thankfully able to finish all my homework but I had to go do some shopping, yay... Anyways, I present all of you with a small update, curse this migraine...**

**I don't own Danny Phantom...**

Sam carefully unwound the bandages, wiping the wounds with disinfectant wipes. Dressing them once more with soft, white gauze strips. Wiping a tear from her eye.

"You okay Sam?" Maddie sat next to Sam, her smile warm and comforting.

"Not really, Danny hasn't gotten this badly wounded in a very long time, if at all this bad." Sam shook her head. Maddie placed her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Danny will be fine, after all he's Danny Phantom, and he definitely has the willpower to pull himself through this. But you have to be strong and supportive for him." Maddie hugged her, Sam smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Fenton."

"Anytime Sam." Maddie smiled again, rejoining the others.

"You'll pull through Danny, just like you always have." She brushed the hair from his face, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"I'll be back in a few." Sam smiled, walking over to Tucker.

"I always knew you two would end up together."

"SO not the time Tucker!" Sam growled. Jazz walked over to them frowning slightly.

"What do we do? I doubt any of them can fight, especially Paulina, Starr, and your guys parents."

"Train them." Sam said simply.

"Yeah, my parents would probably help if they knew what was at stake."

"I doubt mine would help, I'm surprised that they even followed us."

"Okay, well, we have Dash and Kwan right?" Jazz asked, trying make things seem less depressing.

"Yeah, right like they'd-"

"Yo! Manson!" Kwan and Dash came bounding up.

"What timing..." Tucker said.

"We'd like to help in any way. We own to you, and...Danny..." Their eyes grew huge.

"Seriously Dash?"

"Yeah Manson, we'll help you, just tell us what you need us to do."

"Just...try and convince them to join up too, as much as I hate to say it, we need them too." Sam painfully said.

"Sure!" The two ran over to Paulina and Star.

"We'll start training tomorrow, agreed?"

"Agreed."

**Yet another filler chapter, sorry, I would've made it longer if I had time and not a killer headache. Meeehhhhhh. Alright, I'll update again tomorrow. Review please!**

**~ForeverHalfa**


	8. Awake

**Um, hi. Sorry for the long wait but everything's kinda been chaotic around here and I would go into detail but I'll save my ranting until the end of the chapter. T.T**

**Anyways, here's chapter 8 and I don't own DP.**

_Danny's POV_

"Sam?" I reached my hands out towards her, only it never seemed to grow any closer to her.

"Why did you leave us Danny?" Her eyes looked sad and puffy. She turned her back to me, several long ribbons of blood trailed down her back. I felt tears beginning to stream down my face. I reached out to her again, this time falling onto the ground. Sam walked over to me, her light black moving slightly with the wind, her feet were bare as she stood before me.

"Why did you abandon me Danny?" The wind began to blow her away like a fine sand.

"No Sam! NOOO!" I shot up, screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Danny! DANNY! It's okay honey, relax." My mother stroked my hair gently, using a towel to wash the perspiration from my face. I slowed my breathing, cringing slightly.

"Where's Sam?" My mom smiled.

"She's outside-Danny!" I tore off the covers off me, sprinting towards the outside.

"Danny get back here now!" I ignored her, stumbling to control my legs on the bumpy terrain. My body locked and contracted as my back shot pain through me.

"Danny!" My mom picked me up, turning me so that my face was against the grass.

"You've torn your wound open again! Hang on honey, I need to get you some bandages. JAZZ!" I heard footsteps faintly approach.

"Yeah mom w-oh my god Danny!" I felt another set of hands apply pressure to my back.

"Jazz?" I asked, adjusting my head so that I could see her.

"It's okay Danny, we're just going to move you back to the jet, you've torn wound open a little bit, it's not as bad as it looks though mom." I nodded and closed my eyes, enduring the ride back to the jet. They lay me gently onto a cot, sitting me up so that Jazz could rewrap the bandages.

"Can I see Sam?" I asked, my voice strained.

"In a minute Danny. Mom, can you hand me the kit please?" I mom produced a small first aid kit that was in one of the drawers and gave it to Jazz, who took out a spray bottle of disinfectant and gauze.

"Hold still Danny, this is gonna hurt a little." I heard the trigger pump click.

"Argh! What is that crap?" I yelled as it stung my back.

"Hydrogen Peroxide, sit still if you want it to be done any faster." I stuck my tongue out at her, Jazz rolled her eyes and my mom shook her head. Jazz began to blow lightly and the pain began to subside.

"Jeez Jazz, are we done with the disinfectant yet?"

"Just about." Came her reply, I sighed, running a hand through my hair. She lifted my arms up and began to wrap gauze around me, being careful not to pull too tight.

"Too tight?" She asked, I shook my head. Jazz cut the gauze strip and tucked it neatly.

"You're good, just try and lay still for a couple of minutes." I smiled turning intangible and walked out of the jet.

"Daniel Fenton get your butt back here!" They yelled, I laughed.

"Danny, dude is that you?" I turned my head, turning tangible.

"Hey Tucker!" I smiled and Tucker ran up to me.

"Dude you're finally awake! God, we were so worried about you, especially Sam." I tilted my head.

"Sam?"

"You're clueless dude, anyways, I'm sure everyone wants to see you, come on!" Tucker led me down a small trail that opened out into a small pit where everyone stood huddled around a fire. I realized at this point that it must have been nighttime, remembering I could see just as well at night as I could at day.

"HEEEYYYY GUYS GUESS WHO'S AWAKE!" Tucker shouted and I was instantly attacked by a swarm of people. Paulina came running towards me.

"Oh Danny! How good it is to see you-wah!" I turned intangible again, not wanting to receive a semi awkward hug from Paulina, so she promptly fell through me and onto the ground, fuming.

"Playing hard to get Danny? Well no worries I'll wait for FOREVER for _you._" I turned tangible, my eye began to twitch uncontrollably.

"Shut up she witch! It's good to see you're finally awake Danny." Sam walked over to me, her eyes twinkling with happiness. Relief washed over me.

"Me too, hey where are we anyways?" I looked around, looking at the faces that were lit by the fire.

"The woods, you remember that camp we went to last year? The one where almost everyone went missing?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah."

"We're in the forest surrounding there, it was the safest place we could think of after what happened." Sam said, crossing her arms.

"What did happen anyways? I don't really remember much of what went on..." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"It's a long story Danny, why don't you sit down and we'll tell you." My dad said, placing his hand on my head and ruffled my hair.

"Sure." I took a seat on the ground and everyone followed suit.

"DANIEL FENTON YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN I FIND YOU!" All eyes turned to me as my mom came into view, fuming, Jazz following.

"Danny I suggest you run." My dad whispered, I nodded my head.

"Waayyy ahead of you."

**Okay, now that I've typed the chapter I can finally explain what's been going on...**

**I've been having internet problems to where I can't even connect and it took two weeks to get THAT fixed followed by me getting uber sick (which I still kinda am) for about a month. Stupid spring. My teachers also decided that this would be the perfect time to hammer me with homework too, getting home at 2:30 and working non-stop until 11pm, least to say that was not fun. AND my muses left me too so this was hard to come up with (sorry T.T). **

**The inspiration for this one was kinda weird, since I've been listening to Kanon Wakeshima music and her videos so the whole dream was based around one of the music videos (called Suna No Oshiro (Castle of Sand)). She's my inspiration for me taking cello too, she's on Youtube too :D. Why am I ranting about Kanon-Sama? Meh, I guess my brain is fried.**

**Other news:**

**Bad news: They've stopped playing Danny Phantom episodes where I live (I don't know if it's all of the US but it SUCKS!)**

**Good news: BUTCH HARTMAN MAY BE MAKING A DP MOVVVIIIIEEE! :D I was on wiki when I typed in Danny Phantom and under the status it said possible movie and he's throwing ideas around for it toooooooooo~~~~! (.org/wiki/Danny_phantom) Oh, and my last day of school is this Thursday before spring break and I'm off for 1 1/2 weeks! Huzzah! Hopefully this means I can update more! :D**

**Enough of my ranting, time to surf youtube for epic DP related things of epicness ^^.**

**~ForeverHalfa**


	9. Here's what we're gonna do

**I did have school Friday, ew. I apologize for not getting this up over the weekend but I made it a tad longer to make up for it. Hopefully I can update again since I'm off this week. I hope... By the way thanks to...**

**bug349**

**and**

**snape-rules44**

**for reviewing! Here's a secret: I love to get reviews! :3**

**Onward!**

*Third Person*

Danny sighed, running a hand through his raven hair.

"Wow, I can't believe I was out for a day and a half." Danny cringed slightly; Sam put her arm around him.

"But at least you're okay Danny, think of it like that." His mother handed him a bottle of water, which he practically inhaled. Tucker laughed.

"Dude, you're obviously not going anywhere tonight, chill out a little bit, Nocturne ain't gonna find us."

"Tucker..." Jazz warned. "The last thing we need is for you to jinx us, so shut up." Tucker shank in size, nodding his head. Jazz realigned her headband and crossed her knees, her hands folded on top.

"When do you think you'll be well enough again Danny? After seeing the display that Nocturne showed us last time it's doubtful that he only wants Amity."

"I hope by tomorrow, day after at the latest, but preferably tomorrow."

"Battle ready?"

"I should be, by the way what are we going to do about everyone else? None of them are trained, let alone trained to fight _ghosts._" Danny stood up.

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIGHT NOCTURNE IF IT'S ONLY THE SIX OF US?"

"Danny, honey, calm down, we haven't been sitting around and twiddling our thumbs these past two days you know." Maddie calmly stated. Danny's face turned into a frown.

"What do you mean?"

"What she means is that we've been training, Daniel. After discovering that you are Phantom, needless to say everyone was willing to help you, after all it is indeed a bare minimal in terms of reparation." Lancer leaned in closer.

"And admiration." Danny smiled.

"But who-"

"Who do you think Danny?" Sam smiled deviously.

"Did you think we were going to leave it to your _parents _to teach them?" Sam whispered. Sam stood up, sitting next to her parents who seemed slightly uncomfortable.

"Everyone is in on this?"

"Some more than others." Sam shot a glance at her parents, who looked away.

"Even Paulina?"

"The witch will do anything for you since you're her beloved Phantom." Sam hissed, and right on cue Paulina entered the circle, screaming about another broken nail. Star then called her over to their tent, assuring her that once that they, Star and Paulina, prove themselves to Danny, that this will be totally worth it. Danny shook his head in hopelessness.

"What we now need is a plan."

"AND FUDGE!" Jack shouted, everyone turned their gazes to him, and he silenced himself.

"Well Nocturne already knows all of my powers, so that can't be used to our advantage."

"Not necessarily Danny, if my memory serves you never used your Ghostly Wail against Nocturne."

"True, but Jazz that move still drains me too much, I can only go so long before returning to Fenton, but we'll keep it in mind." Danny nodded.

"What about the jet?" Tucker asked.

"Well what about it?"

"Isn't there any way we could cloak ourselves until we reach Nocturne's lair?" He asked.

"Yeah, I mean I could run my invisibility through the ship for awhile, the only problem being that we have no a single clue where to even find him!" Danny shouted.

"We can split the ship up." Danny, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker turned their heads.

"What?" They asked at once. Maddie laughed.

"Come on, you guys didn't even consider the possibility that I- I mean your father and I would leave a feature such as that out?" She laughed.

"We like to install everything possible into as little space possible."

"So we've noticed, but I think she may be on to something here." Tucker pondered, staring into his PDA.

"Mrs. Fenton, about how times can the ship split up?" Sam asked.

"Three." Danny smiled.

"Three teams to search for Nocturne's hideout!" Danny exclaimed, running around the fire.

"Perfect!" Jazz exclaimed. "Only how are we going to break up?"

"Like this." Sam picked up a stick from the ground drawing three large circles and began to write initials.

"Our group will consist of Me, Danny, Tucker, Dash, and Mr. Lancer. The-" Sam was then encased in a group hug that also held Tucker and Danny, each trying to squirm from Dash's wrath.

"I'm going to be with my HEROES!" Dash chanted.

"BUT NOT FOR VERY LONG IF YOU DON'T LET US BREATH!" Dash released them, saying sorry before returning to his log seat. Sam straightened out her tights and fixed her hair.

"_As I was saying,_ the next group we be The Fenton Parents, my Parents, Star, and the witch." Paulina protested, but Sam silenced her with a branch that purposefully missed her, but only by centimeters.

"And Jazz will lead the last team, being The Foley's and Kwan. We'll set out at 8am tomorrow morning if all goes well and rendezvous back here at 10am sharp, understood?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"Then I suggest you all get some sleep, you're gonna need it." Everyone parted ways and returned to their tents, leaving Jazz, Tucker, Sam, and Danny all alone beside the fire.

"I hope to God we make it." Danny said, rubbing his eyes.

"We will Danny, don't worry, we have enough people and by tomorrow you'll be healed, you have nothing to be worried about." Jazz beamed. Tucker nodded.

"It's gonna take more than a _single ghost_ to take down the notorious Danny Phantom, let alone one who only puts people to sleep!" Tucker exclaimed.

"You'll do fine." Sam said warmly, smiling.

"But you won't unless you get some sleep!" Maddie yelled.

"Come on Danny! It's like camping in the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle! Cept with less room! " His father called. Sam and Tucker ran to their tents and waved a quick goodbye.

"Come on Danny, even you need your sleep." Jazz stated, rubbing her own eyes.

"I just hope Nocturne stays outta them." Danny yawned, using his ice powers to put out the fire.

"Cause we're gonna need a miracle to make it outta this one."

**It took me awhile to write this, sigh. But I've actually laid out an outline so I'm no longer kinda making this up as I go along :D. Yay? Yesterday we got 3 inches of snow and it's the middle of April (at least it melted)! I had like, a spaz attack when I came downstairs (at 2pm lol, (I write at night, it's my thinking time :D)) and saw THAT on my porch. **

**WHERE HAVE MY REVIEWERS GONE? I love reviews! They're my inspiration to write! I mean I love the faves and everything but what makes me squee with happiness are reviews! So please? *Big puppy eyes***

**~ForeverHalfa**


	10. Engage

**So I haven't updated this in a while T.T, sorry about that. It's just that nobody really seemed to be reading it and I started Class Phantom originally as a way to get rid of the writer's block and yeah...**

**I dedicate this chapter to AmaraRae, she kindly asked me to update so here it is for all of you to enjoy. **

**I appreciate your patience with me, sorry for not updating this earlier. D:**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**bug349**

**DizzilyPuzzled**

**nuhnuhnuhniley4ever**

**geek179**

**ImNoHeroImTheVillain**

**ColorLikeWhoa**

**AmaraRae**

**I-luv-Aang-Percy-Danny**

**And now for the long awaited chapter 10 of Night Revealances!**

Danny massaged his arms, transforming into Phantom with a quick burst of light. Sam came up behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm actually kinda nervous Sam, god only knows what Nocturne has in store for us." Danny felt his voice trail.

"You'll be fine Danny, I know will be, you're extremely powerful and you have your family and friends to back you up." Danny shook him head, sitting on the ground and looked up to the clear blue sky.

"But that's what I'm most concerned about Sam, I don't want you guys to get hurt. Especially you..." Danny felt his cheeks go red, he felt the wind as Sam turned in embarrassment.

"You mean that?" She asked, her cheeks turning red as well.

"Yeah..." They looked eyes and Sam embraced him in a hug.

"Nothing's going to happen, and thanks for saying that, you don't know how long I've wanted you to say that." Danny was lost in her endless violet eyes, he shook himself, a puzzled expression on his face.

"What was that?" He tilted his head in confusion, Sam turned away.

"It-It's nothing, we should probably rejoin the others, they're probably waiting for us." Sam took off, crunching the leaves below her feet.

"Yeah." Danny felt something churn inside of him, he could tell that it was indeed familiar, but he couldn't quite pinpoint it. He shrugged, flying after Sam.

*line break*

"Ok, we meet back here in exactly one hour, no more or we'll assume the worst that you've been captured by Nocturne. Remain invisible at all costs and there is to be radio silence at all times except in extreme emergency. We can't risk the sleepwalkers nor Nocturne detecting us, so no confrontation unless your lives are absolutely at risk. Good?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"Excellent, meet at your plane in exactly ten minutes and we'll take it from there." Everyone broke us, silently making way to their planes. Jazz, Tucker, and Sam ran over to him.

"You ready for this dude?" Tucker smiled, exchanging a fist bump with Danny. Danny forced a small smile.

"As I'll ever be, if we don't stop him now there's no stopping him."

"We're right behind you Danny." Jazz hugged him.

"Ew, Jazz!" Jazz grabbed tighter, but Danny turned intangible, hovering a few inches above the ground. Sam laughed.

"You know I hate that don't you? I'm not some little kid anymore." His smiled returned, eyes swirling their ectoplasmic green.

"You're right, in your own way." Jazz smiled, waving goodbye as she walked over to her plane.

"Danny, we should go too." Sam said, placing her hand on her waist.

"Yup, you guys head inside, I'll fly on the outside."

"'Kay."

Danny flew in front of the three planes, now hovering several feet above the ground. He watched as all three closed their doors.

"Are we good to go?"

"Ready Sweetie!" Maddie called.

"Ready little brother."

"Ready Danny." Sam called. Danny turned his head to Amity Park, then back to the planes.

"Initiate camo mode, maintain radar so we know where everyone is. From this point on there is to be no communication of any kind. I wish you all the best of luck." Danny turned and sped off, forming a triangle shape behind him, breaking precisely one minute later.

_I hope all goes well, the last thing I need is for someone to get hurt,_ Danny thought. He reopened his eyes, gasping in horror.

_Oh God._

**Yes, some SxD, don't shoot me for it. :|**

**Please review! PLEASE ! I will give you a cookie if you do! :3**

**~ForeverHalfa**


	11. Investigating

**Hey guys, I present a small update cause I was not informed by the rest of my family that my brother needed to do a project, huzzah, in addition to the already bipolar weather...**

**I don't own DP, 'kay?**

Danny turned visible, motioning for the plane to remain there and slowly drifted down to the surface. He peeked his head out of the alleyway, none of the sleepwalkers noticed him. He frowned, puzzled.

"I don't understand, last time they'd be all over me." Danny shot an ectoblast at one of the sleepwalkers, crumbling into many small pieces.

None attacked. Danny's expression turned into shock.

"Now I'm really confused, unless..." Danny hovered above them, his arms folded while one of his hands rested on his chin.

"Maybe he's gotten so powerful that he doesn't even consider me a threat. If so, that can't be good." Danny flew inside of the plane where they were anxiously awaiting him.

"What's wrong Danny?" Sam asked.

"They ignored me, as if I wasn't even there. Last time even if they heard me they'd already be dragging me to Nocturne, something is definitely different." Danny looked out the window, watching the sleepwalkers leave the city.

"We can't let that stop us though Danny, we're racing against the clock and we still have no idea where he's even hiding at, that should be our main objective for now anyways." Tucker stated.

"Yeah I suppose, let's check the mattress factory, that's where it was last time."

"Agreed." Sam nodded her head as did Lancer and Dash. Tucker punched in the coordinates.

"How much time do we got Sam?" Sam checked her watch, the numbers colored a bright purple.

"About fifteen minutes."

"That should just leave us with enough time to get there and back at the rendezvous point in time."

"Excellent, hopefully Nocturne will be there..."

*line break*

"I can't believe Nocturne wasn't there!" Danny yelled, exasperated. "I thought he'd be there for sure!"

Sam looked at him, "Danny, he's not The Box Ghost, you can't expect him to be in the same place every time." Danny lowered his head.

"For all we know Daniel one of the other groups may have found his lair." Lancer supplied, attempting to give him some hope.

"Yeah dude, don't give up so easily." Tucker began to land the plane, the grass began to whip around wildly as they made contact with the ground. They stepped out of the plane and were immediately swarmed by Maddie and Jack.

"Oh Danny! We were so worried!" They began to choke him in a death hug.

"Mom, Dad, I still need air you know!" Danny yelled, gasping for breath as they released him.

"Why were you worried, did something happen?" The two looked at each other, then back at Danny.

"Jazz's plane has gone missing Danny."

**Cliffie! ^v^**

**Probably expect an update this week and have a great **

**~ForeverHalfa**


	12. Into the Inferno

**I'm still alive, barely, but I promised an update within the week so here it is.**

**Just 'cause I was born in the same state as Hartman doesn't mean I own DP.**

"What do you mean she hasn't come back!" I yelled, no way was this happening, _now _of all times.

"That's just it Danny, Jazz's plane is gone, it disappeared a couple of minutes before you landed." My Mom said, slightly distressed. I rubbed my temples, inhaling deeply before reopening my neon eyes.

"Where did the plane go down?" I calmly asked.

"Near the Axion labs son, why?" I shook my head.

"No, no way." I phased through the ship, pulling up the precise location of where Jazz's plane went missing.

Axion Labs.

"What's wrong honey?" My mom placed her hand on my shoulder. I turned around and my green eyes locked with her violet.

"Nocturne is going for the world, he's doing what Technus did." Sam and Tucker's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"Dude, the satellite!" Tucker exclaimed. Sam cupped her mouth.

"This isn't good, not good at all." I muttered, running one of my gloved hands through my snowy hair.

"Fenton, care to explain?" Dash cut in, bracing himself against the wall of the jet like the jock he was.

"Nocturne is going to broadcast his sleep spell over all of earth, Technus almost did it last time but I was able to stop him before he completely took over. When Nocturne does that it's game over, we're done, earth is his to do as he pleases." I bitterly stated, biting the edge of my lip.

"Whoa, then we have to stop him then!" Dash bluntly stated.

"Thank you Dash for that well thought out response, everyone get ready, 'cause we gotta end it now." Paulina and Star saluted me and slung their ectoguns around their backs, how they were even willing to carry them was beyond me. Ignoring them I stood next to Sam and Tucker, crossing my legs as I floated. Sam smiled at me.

"You ready Danny?" I puffed some hair from my face.

"As I'll ever be, Tuck, I'll take you 'round back to see what his plans are, 'kay?" Tucker held up his thumb.

"No problem." I inhaled one last time, a smile of determination across my face.

"Everyone on?" I called.

"All accounted for Daniel." Mr. Lancer replied in monotone, which was quite impressive given the circumstance. I touched my feet to the ground and stood next to my mom who also happened to be the pilot.

"Let's do this."

*line break*

"You good Tuck?" He nodded his head and plugged his PDA into one of the many outlets that was in the back of the building, suspiciously lacking guards.

"Good luck dude." I smiled and phased through the roof and rejoined the ship, guiding it down to the front entrance. Everyone evacuated the ship in one fluid motion, guns poised for attack. We all braced up against the doors as I stood in a fighting stance. I motioned three, two, and one with my fingers before using my super strength to bust the doors open. It was dark apart for the faint glow of the machines.

"Are you sure this is the right place Danny?" Sam asked, I fumbled around for a switch.

"I dunno, I thought this would be his logical choice but maybe it was a mistake." I found something against the wall, flipping it to the reverse position and lighting up the entire lab just as my ghost sense went off.

"Holy crap." I stumbled falling back onto my butt from the pure shock.

"Hello Ghostboy, come to claim your sister back have you?" Nocturne smirked, hundreds, no, _thousands_ of sleepwalkers were gathered all around him. That didn't stop me though.

"Where's my sister!" I yelled, eyes glowing a fierce emerald green. Nocturne laughed.

"The same place your other friends are." Nocturne snapped his fingers, dozens of humans emerged from the darkness.

All wearing helmets.

"You like it? After our last encounter I decided to make a couple of upgrades and something tells me that you have some sort of code against harming the innocent." I bit my lip, dang. Nocturne's smile grew larger and more threatening.

"Yeah, but if I take you down then they all go down."

"You're cocky boy, bringing not only your fate onto yourself but your entire city and soon the world."

"So I was right, but I'll change that."

"Show me what you have ghost child, even with those humans helping you you stand no chance against me." I charged my hands with ectoplasm.

"Then we'll just have to see about that."

**The update will be much faster I promise! **

**And one more thing, for the love of God, **_**don't fall asleep in the car.**_** Your back will hate forever and you'll be forced to walk as though you're 80. Also, Japan has also had another earthquake (yesterday, a 6.7 when I saw it) so please hope that things will get better for them soon! **

**~ForeverHalfa**


	13. The Battle

**I don't own DP, never have, never will.**

Danny leapt into what seemed to be the never ending army of sleepwalkers with his friends, former enemies, and family follow right on his tail. No matter how many they seemed to blast to pieces the number never seemed to dwindle, the fighting raged on and on. Star moaned with pain.

"Oy, Paulina, I don't think I can go on." Paulina grabbed her arm, looking her dead in the eye.

"Star, we gotta show Danny that we can be useful, if we do that, then he'll want to go out with me. Not to mention you don't want me mad, do you?" Star could see the intensity in Paulina's eyes, the disparity practically emanating.

"N-No Paulina." Paulina released her arm, continuing to fight against the sleepwalkers but they began to slowly cut them off from the rest of the group. Paulina and Star, now frightened, grasped each other tightly and screamed until the sleepwalkers dragged them into the darkness.

"Danny! They got Star and Paulina!" Sam yelled, destroying thirty or so with a single blast. Danny froze an entire line of the green ghosts, shattering them with a powerful ectoblast. Danny bit his lip.

"We can't take this on much longer!" Dash yelled, grunting as he threw a sleepwalker off himself.

"The blond is right, Ghost child. Why don't you just give in? It'd be much easier and I can go on forever anyways. As I've said before, _you stand no chance._" Nocturne crossed his arms triumphantly, using his head to motion to the screen above him.

"Within minutes my satellite will be ready to transfer my signal throughout the Human Realm, all I have to do is run out the clock."

"Everyone get behind me!" Danny yelled, hovering a few feet above the ground.

"Cover your ears, I have one last trick, if this doesn't work we're done." Sam's eyes widened.

"Are you sure Danny?" Danny smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, it's all or nothing now, do or die time." Danny inhaled, releasing his Ghostly wail. The equipment shorted out and the screens went blank. Nocturne was slammed into the far wall, his size decreasing until he was no larger than Danny himself. Danny gave a sigh in relief, dropping slowly to the floor and reverted back to Fenton. Sam ran up to Nocturne, sucking him inside of the Fenton Thermos.

"You think you've won Ghost boy but you haven't! You may have beaten me but the memory shall stay with everyone!" Sam capped the thermos, bending down to Danny's level. Danny shook his head and stood up.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Danny asked.

"I think I have a pretty good idea..."

**Danny's life is never easy, now with one trouble down, he now has to face another...**

**Eviler cliffie, mwhahaha!**

**~ForeverHalfa**


	14. Resolution

**I do not own DP.**

Danny felt the lump in his throat rise, a drop of sweat rolled down his cheek and landed on the metallic floor with a soft 'plip'. Valerie hopped over some debris, her eyes looking everywhere but Danny's face. Danny shifted anxiously, massaging one hand with the other.

"Hey Val." He said casually. Valerie frowned and crossed her arms.

"Don't play games with me _Phantom._" Valerie looked him dead in the eye, her eyes seemed to ooze hatred. Danny sucked in a breath.

"What do you mean?" His voice began to tremble and quiver.

"I know you're Phantom, Danny. I saw you reenter the town as Phantom and followed to see what you were doing, invisible of course, but I never expected _this._" Valerie gestured to Danny's entire body.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Danny stared at his shoes, sighing in what seemed to be sadness.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't accept me Valerie, you loved Fenton, but loathed Phantom." He stated. "If you knew that he were the same being, I thought that you would hate me." Valerie's face turned sad.

"I couldn't hate you Danny, but I'm supposed I couldn't blame you either. I feel like I've had something ripped from me, you 're too nice to send that ghost dog after me, a-and I just can't believe it!" Valerie threw her hands up into the air and walked in a circle.

"I'm sorry Val, I had to be careful." Danny shook his head back and forth. "I couldn't take the chance." Valerie spun around.

"_You couldn't take the _chance?" She yelled, gripping at her hair before bursting into tears. Danny stood dumbfounded, as did the rest of his family. Danny shut his eyes and turned around.

"I hope we can still be friends Val, because I need a friend like you..." Valerie lifted her head but Danny continued to walk away, arms limp at his sides.

"Let's go home."

**Review, please.**

**~ForeverHalfa**


	15. Epilogue

**Last Chapter, enjoy. ^^**

**I shall never own the epic Danny Phantom.**

Danny soon discovered that Nocturne had attempted to broadcast the fight through the sleep devices but never happened due to Tucker's hacking only seconds before he was captured. The gathered family and friends watched from the top of the Op center as the city slowly stirred from its long slumber. The entire ordeal lasted for five days and no one remembered a thing, other than those involved. Naturally Danny was interrogated about his ghostly beginning, Danny explained each moment thoroughly and with as much detail as possible. After his story was told everyone was sworn to secrecy, never to reveal Danny's ghost half. The city was a wreck but was able to commission help from neighboring cities and was entirely rebuilt in a matter of days. School, however, remained closed for the time being while rebuilding occurred. Lives were slowly rebuilt along with Amity Park, many people changed that day for the better, and a new beginning was created from disaster.

*One Month Later*

Danny shut his locker, gripping his books as he made his way to Lancer's. Sure, it was summer, but they had to make up for the month lost. Danny was more than willing to return to a 'regular' life.

"Hey Danny." Dash said, casually high fiving him. Danny smiled.

"Hey Dash." Kwan walked up to the jock, and waved Danny. The two walked off sharing some gossip with each other.

"Don't tell me they're accepting you into that A-list again." Sam asked, matching step with him.

"Never again Sam, I've learned my lesson." Danny saw Valerie anxiously make her way across the hallway, hastily looking at him.

"I want to still be friends with you too Danny, please don't be mad at me for what I've done." Valerie sped away, nervously clinging to her sides. Danny cracked a small smile.

"Wow, took her long enough." Tucker said, fiddling with something on his PDA.

"Where have you been?" Danny asked, not entirely paying attention.

"Restroom, dude. I gotta go sometimes you know." Danny's eyes watched Valerie as she rounded the corner.

"Danny?" Sam asked, waving her hands in front of his face. Danny jumped.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I kinda spaced out for a sec." Danny shook his head, sitting down at his desk in Lancer's. The bell rang and Lancer began his lecture on Shakespeare. Five minutes in Danny's ghost sense went off and he raised his hand. Lancer looked over at Danny.

"Mr. Lancer, may I-"

"Just go Mr. Fenton, and from here on out you may go when you need to." Lancer smiled slightly. Danny's nodded his head in thanks as he exited from the room. Lancer continued his lecture while the students slept or groaned. Danny smiled and transformed into his alter ego.

"I am the Box Ghost! Fear me for I now possess a new power!" The Box Ghost yelled. Danny shook his head and sighed.

"Some things never change..."

**Thank you to all for reading Night Revealances (and my back stories T.T). I appreciate all of my readers and reviewers out there! Thank you very much for sticking with me as this slowly progressed... **

**Don't worry, I'll be finishing up Class Phantom too. :)**

**Review? One last time? :3**

**~ForeverHalfa :D**


End file.
